


Vanilla Latte

by Tmas



Series: French Vanilla [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Amelie takes little Amalia who's now five, clothes shopping.





	Vanilla Latte

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to support me you can donate here: paypal.me/Tmasbeva

The doorknob turned opening the pink Cinderella princess door. The little girl with glowing long blonde hair emerged from the room in her blue Beauty and the Beast PJ’s. She snuck through the hallway tiptoeing along until she made it to her parents room. Slowly opening the door she quietly made it to the edge of the bed. She climbed up onto the bed and started jumping on the bed.

“Mommy, Daddy! Wake up wake up!” Amalia shouted trying to wake Angela and Amelie. 

Angela sprung up to grab Amalia to tickle her all over. Amelie smiled and sat up watching her girls play. Amalia struggled to get away from Angela both laughing heartily. 

“Mommy noooooo! We have to get ready to go!” Amalia screamed in laughter. 

Angela pulled her in to kiss her all over her cheeks. “I love you this much my little angel.”

Amelie giggled. “Ah my girls.” She said leaning up to give Amalia a kiss on the cheek. 

“Love you princess.” Amelie turned to Angela and gave her a kiss on the lips. “And I love you my beautiful queen.”

Angela smiled and began to get up. On her feet now, she picked up Amalia and headed for the door. Amelie got up and decided to take a shower. 

Angela with her little girl in arms made it to Amalia’s room. “Let's get you dressed, angel.”

Angela opened the princess's closet and started rummaging through the cloths. She threw a shirt followed by a dress and then a pair of pants. Finally deciding on an outfit for Amalia she turned around with a white tee shirt with a pink unicorn on it and a blue jean skirt. Amalia changed clothes and put on her pink sparkly shoes. Angela gave her a kiss on the cheek and Amalia smiled at her mommy. 

“You look fabulous! High five!” Angela said holding her hand up. 

“Yeah!” Amalia replied giving Angela a high five. 

Amelie was now dressed in blue jeans, a white tee and white sneakers. She met her girls in the hallway. 

“Look at you all dressed and ready to go. Ready princess?” Amelie said.

“Yes sir!” Amalia replied. 

“Alright! Let's go!” Amelie said picking her up. “Give your momma a kiss bye.”

Amalia leaned over and kissed Angela. Amelie turned herself and gave Angela a kiss. The two set off for the door leaving Angela behind. 

“Have fun clothes shopping. And buy her more than princess dresses this time! Bye angel, I love you!” Angela shouted as they left.   
“Don't worry honey, I got this.” Amelie replied throwing her arm up to wave good-bye.

“Bye mommy. I love youuuuu!” Amalia shouted to Angela. 

After the drive, Amelie and Amalia arrived at the local mall to do their shopping. They walked in and started going store to store. Amalia looked through the clothes unimpressed by the selection. She was a princess and she wanted big frilly dressed and a plastic tiara. Amelie knew what Amalia wanted but the words of her wife echoed in her head. 

“How about this one?” Amelie asked picking up a shirt with a flower graphic on it.

“I don't like any of these Daddy.” Amalia replied showing disinterest.

“Nothing? Okay well let's try another store then.” 

They left the store and went to the next. Amelie headed over the rack to pick out some clothes for Amalia to try on. Amalia still showing no interest in the outfits, obliged and went with her daddy to change. The blue shirt blended in with the blue jeans. Amalia wasn't impressed. 

“This looks good sweetheart.” Amelie commented. 

“But daddy I'd rather have a new princess dress.” Amalia putting up a fuss.

“I know princess but you need new clothes and besides, you heard your mother.”

“I knowww…”

Amelie kneeled down to level with the little girl. “I'll tell you what, if you pick out some new outfits we'll go and look at the princess dresses. Okay?” 

“Okay Daddy, deal!”

Amelie smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Deal!”

They picked out a few more outfits and headed for the checkout. Amelie swiped her card and took the bags. They set off for the little girls favorite store. The girl's eyes lit up like stars in the night sky. She was overjoyed at the sight of this store. Amalia looked up to her daddy as if asking if it was okay to go in.

“It's okay, go ahead.” Amelie said giving the okay.

Amalia ran inside with Amelie following behind. Amalia ran past the toys and the movies and went straight to the princess section. Amelie knew what came next. Amalia grabbed a yellow dress and a plastic gold tiara followed by puppy dog eyes at Amelie. 

Amelie let out a sigh and then smiled. “Okay...you can try it on.”

Amalia jumped for joy and then ran to the dressing room. She promptly changed and opened the door. Amelie standing there bent down to get close to Amalia. 

“You look stunning princess Amalia!” Amelie said giving a smirk. 

“Thank you King Daddy!” Amalia replied while giggling. 

Amalia twirled showing off to her daddy and then a curtsy followed. Amelie clapped for her little girl. Amalia put on a big smile. 

“You are just adorable, aren't you?” Amelie complemented Amalia. 

Amalia smiled and nodded. “You know it!”

They smiled at one another in laughter. Amalia stopped to look at her dress and the back at Amelie. She showed her puppy dog eyes. It was her secret weapon. Amalie knew what Amalia was doing. Little Amalia was so cute and how could Amelie resist? 

“Okay, let's go to the register you little monster” Amelie said in laughter. 

“Yayy!!”

Amalia ran to the front. Amelie met the cashier at the desk and pulled out her card to pay. They checked out and the two left. They were getting hungry. Amelie turned to Amalia.

“Let's get some lunch, princess.”

“Oh-kay!”

They walked over to the food court. Amalia got her regular: chicken nuggets and french fries with apple juice while Amelie decided on a burger with Swiss cheese and tomatoes with a bottle of water. They say down and started to eat. 

“Look at you, so big now. I can't believe my little girl is already five.”

Amalia giggled with a mouth full and ketchup all over her mouth. Amelie laughed. She grabbed a napkin to wipe Amalia's mouth. 

“Silly little girl. Let me get that ketchup.”

“Thanks Daddy.”

Amelie smiled back at her. Amalia noticed a little boy past her daddy. She started to get excited. Amelie noticed and turned around. She saw the boy with her friends Lena and Emily.

“You wanna go play with him?” Amelie asked. 

Amalia nodded. 

“Okay, go on little one.”

They both got up. Amalia met the little boy while Amelie met Lena and Emily. Emily wore her red tee shirt with some kind of medical logo with light blue jeans and sneakers. Lena had her capris on with a white tee and her white slides on. 

“Well hello there!” Amelie waved over to the women. 

“Hey girl!” Lena shouted.

“Hey hey.” Emily greeted.

“It's okay, you can go play with Mikael.” Amelie said allowing Amalia to go play with the boy.

“They grow up so fast don't they?” Lena asked.

“I know. Amalia is already five. Mikael is the same age, no?” said Amelie. 

“That's right.” Lena replied. 

“So whats Angela up to today?” Emily asked. 

“She had some work to get done today so I took Amalia clothes shopping.” Amelie said. 

“I see she has another princess dress. I recall Angela taking me she told you to stop buying them.” Emily said laughing. 

Amelie laughed and said. “I mean, look at her. With a cutie like that how could you say no?”

“Speaking of cute, it looks like our little ones like each other.” Lena teased. 

Amalia and Mikael were holding hands in the play area. The walked around the playroom never letting go of each other's hand. 

“Hmm.” Amelie whispered. 

“Look at how adorable they both are.” Lena said. 

“Indeed!” Emily giggled. 

“Who knows what the future holds.” Amelie said. “Well, I guess we should hit the road. It was good to see you two.”

Lena agreed with a nod. 

“We'll catch you later, sweetie!” Emily waved.

Amelie called Amalia over and they departed. 

After the drive, Amalia fell asleep in the car. Amelie picked up the little girl and carried her inside. They made it inside and Amelie brought Amalia to her room. She tucked the little girl into bed still wearing the yellow dress. Angela walked into the room coming up behind Amelie. 

“I see she got herself another princess dress.” Angela teased Amelie. 

“I-she…”

“I know, she's too cute to resist.” Angela giggled.

“I saw Lena and Emily there today. They brought little Mikael.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. And they held hands in the play area.”

“Our little princess has a prince, huh?” Angela laughed and gave Amalia a gentle kiss then kissed Amelie before walking away.

Amelie took in what Angela just said. Her little girl likes a boy?

“I'm not ready for this…”


End file.
